History's Strongest Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: For Challenger. After the war was over, with no memories of his previous life and starting a new one in another world, Uzumaki Naruto faces new battles in different stages than his previous existence, though chakra does help! Naruto x FemKenichi x Harem
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, if I did you'd have seen a wisecracker in Kenichi's place

WARNING: Just to advice you, two genderbenders: Shirahama Kiyomi (Fem Kenichi who looks like a younger Mai Shiranui) and Tanimoto Natsuki (Fem Hermit who looks like Hilda/Hildegarde from Beelzebub)

**XXXXXX**

Meet Naruto, the Brawling Kitsune

He had fallen in battle, and yet he didn't know. He had lost all of his precious persons, and now he couldn't remember. He had been tortured, betrayed and barely got any love, yet he still fought for a place that gave him little to nothing. And in the end, when he fell… the cause of his suffering was the one to save him.

And now, here he was… a kid, a baby, in a whole new world and found by someone who couldn't allow himself to let an abandoned kid cry.

A certain fox grinned, content that its tenant got at least someone who'd truly look after him with care for once.

XXXXXX

"Welcome to Owl Café! What do you wish for, sir?"

A tall… rather ridiculously tall man about seven and five inches of height spoke merrily with a German accent (no, I'm not doing the weird written speak for the accent or else my computer will spam me with red highlighting, which is annoying for me) behind the counter of his small café. The place was the typical café, there were tables, chairs, most of the furniture and decoration were made of wood and the white walls had paintings about coffee, pastries and the machines which both were made with. The counter were the incredibly tall man was speaking had a crystal to keep the hands of hungry customers away from the exhibit of the diverse variety of pastries, and behind said counter there were a set of coffee making machines and bags for not only coffee but also tea.

This place was at the outskirts of the suburbs, near the school but also at a modest distance from the large buildings of the city so customers could come in from different places. The owner didn't like to have too many clients in a rush so he settled in this calmer place, and fortunately he was smart enough to choose a good side, having peace and quiet while also getting enough customers to keep his shop afloat and see his savings raising in the bank.

The man, known by many as Owl, with his real and rather lengthy name being Oswald Wilhelm Licht, was a foreigner who had just settled in this nice town in Japan with the sole desire to share his sugary goodness while earning a pay for it. He was, as said before, hilariously tall, skinny too, had dark brown hair in a mop haircut, simple glasses in front of his face, the lenses being thin but also big enough to cover his upper face like some sort of mask. He also had a foxy face which had a warm smile on it 24/7 (Think of a brown haired Ichimaru Gin from Bleach).

He wore an olive green over-shirt buttoned up, grey pants, black work shoes, white gloves to keep his hands and the food he made clean and a white apron with the logo of an owl sitting before a cup of steaming coffee. This made it obvious he loved to cook for his business.

However, his smile turned into a small frown when he noted it was not a customer but a familiar face, an even foxier face than his. It was a tall boy about sixteen years of age, with five foot and eleven inches of height, slightly tanned skin, six whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, three on each, a mop of very messy, neck length sun kissed blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. The kid's face was lean and manly due to the coffee shop owner making him eat healthy, not only ramen which was the kid's favorite dish.

Like the man, the kid had an over-shirt, but his was a dark orange and had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows to show lean but rather muscular arms. He wore pitch black pants, undershirt and orange and white sneakers. But, most notably was that he had his hands wrapped in bandages, clearly showing he was a fighter by the way they were tightened around his fists.

Owl sighed while putting a hand on his forehead at the sight of the kid "Come on, Naruto, tell me you're going to the school"

The blond sighed, put his school suitcase in one of the tables, sat in said table and irritably answered "Sorry, boss… I was sent to detention because of me not liking uniforms, though I sneaked my way out of it" he said while plopping down on his seat.

Owl let out a sigh of defeat, grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it near the kid, then asked "So, gonna tell me the _real_ reason you were in detention?"

Naruto groaned "I got sent to detention due to the teachers not liking my fighting with some asshats who deserved an ass-kicking"

Owl nodded but gave the boy a reassuring smile "Well, you know I believe ya, after all, I know you"

Naruto let himself smile at his boss's reassuring words and answered with a better mood than before "I… well, I defended a girl… a VERY good looking one at that, from some bullies, some of them being very perverted due to her being, well… I'll be honest" he said now with a large grin "She was gorgeous"

"Say no more!" Owl said with a beaming smile while holding up one hand in a stopping motion, then twirled it in a 'continue' way.

Now Naruto sighed in defeat "Well, I fought them back since they were… well, going to do things that sickened me. However… I lost a bit of control back there and thus I ended up being… rather brutal"

Owl listened intently before asking "But there's a reason for you to get that angry, isn't it? What happened? And do tell me since the beginning"

(Back in time to earlier that morning)

Naruto was jogging his way to the school, feeling the need to run for the sake of it despite not being late. He ran… until meeting a group he'd rather not have seen.

"There's that gaijin punk!"

Naruto turned around on a bridge over one of the small dirty rivers of the sewer system to find eight teenagers his age looking at him predatorily, all wearing a uniform of the same color than his; blue. It seemed like a group from his own school that must have heard of him being one tough cookie; obviously.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked, looking them over with his blue eyes, even though he already knew the answer to that. It was the same thing and it had always been the same thing since middle school. Groups of jerks meant one thing.

"To kick your ass!" The main one, at least Naruto presumed he was the main one, said as he stepped forward. The others followed behind and the people that had been crowding the sidewalk cleared out upon seeing them try to face off with Naruto. The kid's blue eyes, golden hair and slightly tanned skin made him a target regardless of his japanese name, it also didn't help his tutor was foreigner since with that all who wanted a piece of him thought he was a 'gaijin' that tried to stand out.

So they charged at the blond.

"_Wait, wait, wait" said Present Owl "What happened to the damsel in distress?"_

"_In a moment, boss" Present Naruto replied._

Past Naruto got into a fighting stance with both fists raised, a standard stance with his left foot and fist forward and the right ones behind with the feet in an L position and the right fist a bit lower for better defense. The first of them tried to punch the blond, but the foxy fighter easily grabbed the arm of his opponent as if it moved in slow-mo, being too used to fight like this one before and some even more intense training in his mind, literally.

He then dragged the bully by his arms and crashed his face into a nearby street sign and finally letting him go, which made the poor attempt of a thug fall on his back before Naruto kicked him on the face, just to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon before resuming his fight.

"_Always so violent, I don't think I raised you to be like that" Present Owl said a bit displeased, though added "But I'm glad you didn't go farther"_

_Naruto sighed "Well, just hear the rest"_

"Got you now!" one of the guys roared in laughter as he grabbed the blond in a headlock from behind, but said fighter instantly let himself fall on his knees while pulling his arms down, this movement causing the bully to lose his grip on the blond and fall with him. Naruto used the loosened arms to grab the bully, turn themselves and with a jump smash the guy against a wall with enough force to make it crack even. The grip loosened completely on the blond and he didn't need to see to know the guy was knocked out cold.

The in charged another, this time with a knife. The blond side-stepped a stab and swung his elbow at the guy's face, easily drawing blood as the guy's nose broke. The bully stumbled around his friends while wildly swinging his knife, trying to cut the blond who wisely dashed away from him, the bully's comrades jumped away. Then the guy with the knife saw Naruto once again, only that the blond was in the middle of side-step, dashing around him before grabbing the guy by his waist and pull him over his shoulder before delivering a powerful German Suplex.

"_I feel a bit patriotic" Present Owl said as it was true he felt honored such a cool move was named after his natal country._

The bullies, now seeing how badly their friends had fallen to the blond fighter's hands, all fled instantly after grabbing their unconscious companions while running with their tail between their legs. The blond dusted himself and smirked in pride "Well, it's good to see all those fighting games were good for something"

(If any of you readers has played or seen any of the Yakuza games you all may have recognized the fighting style and the similarities)

"_I always wondered where you got those moves" Present Owl commented, stroking his chin "I always thought it was… well, that fox" he said, putting emphasis on what he was saying._

_Present Naruto sighed "The guy said his name's Kurama, and he's shown to be a real pal by giving me that juice he calls chakra" "__**You should be more thankful I'm even being this friendly with you, naked ape!**__" the blond ignored the voice in his head and turned to Owl "Though I'm surprised you haven't put me in an asylum after I told you about it"_

_Owl chuckled "Well, my first thought was to call a psychologist… but then you JUST had to use that… chakra, was it? Well, you just had to use it and… destroy my room's wall" he sighed, though looking at the blond with accusing eyes._

"_Hey, I said I was sorry, I just wanted to use another trick with it"_

It was true, at age three Naruto had met his first friend… a large, twenty story high, intimidating nine tailed demonic fox. At first, Owl was shocked at seeing the kid punching a large hole through a wall since little Naruto was still learning how to move since as all kids at age three it was hard to move like any adult, let alone have any experience in fighting.

What had happened next was Naruto explaining how he met the fox in his dream and how the fox said both were friends and even told the kid how to use his power… Owl at first was fit to shame his pants but wasn't heartless or evil enough to put Naruto in any sort of hospital to check his 'Best Friend Kurama who lived in his belly' as the kid said. The tall german man knew that putting the kid in a hospital and talking about that would likely make Naruto a freak show and that a lot of people would see him with not very good intentions.

The fox only kept on saying he and Naruto were friends and seemed to prove it by teaching the kid some tricks to control that weird chakra thing in him. The fox did so with smiles and chuckles at the kid's antics while learning through some failures… and scaring the everlasting crap out of the kid's poor mentor. Said mentor who made Naruto on certain rules:

1. Never use chakra unless it was absolutely, positively necessary

2. Talk to him about the tricks the fox taught him so they could find ways and lies to keep them a secret

3. Chakra used in daily life was good so long as it were kept a secret and not for harming, though self-defense was allowed

4. If the fox taught any destructive moves, never, under any circumstances use them, unless of course it's an emergency and the damage ain't life-taking

5. Do not experiment with chakra unless Owl was present to keep their place safe or to make sure no one could see them

A simple set of rules to keep Naruto away from any sort of conspiracy from crazy militaries, this said by Owl who was a very big fan of the Metal Gear series since he was young.

But back to Past Naruto after his fight, the blond loudly cursed as he checked his watch and noted he was getting late, thus he began to run… only to hear the sound of water splashing. He turned to the river to see two girls, one on the water half-drowning and the other helping her up… and both were gorgeous.

"_Wait, wasn't it one of them that was in danger?" Present Owl asked._

_Present Naruto nodded "Yes, be patient"_

Naruto ran to the bridge's rail and with some chakra powering his legs he easily jumped to the other side besides the two girls… both, as said before, were downright beautiful.

The one on the dry ground of the concrete was blonde, about a year younger than Naruto, had a large but cute looking forehead which gave her a rather innocent look with her blue, gentle eyes. Her hair was blond but a shade a bit brighter than Naruto's messy mop of hair, and she had it in a mid-back length braid. She had the same kind of glasses Owl used… though for some reason Naruto noted the lenses were fake. And she also had a pink hairclip keeping her any loose strand of hair off her face.

The girl, who Naruto had reached to the river and pulled out with ease with just one arm, showing off that fighting thugs and training with a demonic fox's instructions in how to use a powerful natural inner energy were great ways to get your muscles in shape. This girl was a brown haired girl about the same age as the other one, but had her chestnut hair cut short to shoulder length in a small ponytail, all of it falling straight to her shoulders save two bangs at the side of her forehead, which stuck to her sides. She also had nervous brown eyes, the nervousness because of looking right into the young blond man's cerulean ones (think of a younger Mai Shiranui from King Of Fighters though with this cutie goodness).

Oh, and both of them had damn good figures in their uniforms: blue jacket, white shirt underneath, ankle high white socks, brown shoes for their dandy feet… and one short, very short red mini-skirt. Now the blond wanted to thank whoever designed the uniform, but decided to bite his tongue and help the girl to get out of the water.

"_Naruto, details…" Owl said with a small frown, though it was faked since he was fighting hard to avoid giving a lecherous smirk._

_Naruto gave a small smile while blushing, scratching his right whiskered cheek with one finger as he thought of their looks "Well…"_

While their hair were different and the brunette didn't have the big but cute forehead fetish on her, both were ALMOST identical, at least in the generously doted body department: long, shapely legs with creamy skin would make any man want to run his fingers through them, a BANGING pair of tits would make any and all pervert feel their fingers being called to them, and the fact they each had great rear… both their bodies were identical copies of the other… giving any man who saw these two together having a hard time to decide in which of them to focus his sight.

But Naruto smiled at them after helping the bow blushing brunette out of the water and give her a towel he brought with him just in case he wanted to join some club that might make him break a sweat "Here you go, hope you don't get a cold"

"_You sly fox, you…" Owl cheered giving the blond a friendly bro-punch to the shoulder "The good old 'gentleman' trick. I must admit, it takes a lotta effort not to give in to desire, but kudos to ya, kid"_

"_Well, can't say it was easy, though I did it because I wanted to help" the blond admitted and said truthfully, but silently cursing himself for ogling the girls' assets like that, he didn't want to be a pervert, he HATED perverts for some reason, as if they were a reason of his life being horrible._

Later, after the three remembered they were late, the poor girl had dried herself up and both her and Naruto got a heavy scolding from their bald teacher, we can see both standing on the hallway while carrying buckets on their hands. The blond turned to her with a small smile "Yo, name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I've been meaning to ask how you fell in the river"

The poor girl blushed while avoiding eye-contact but chuckled nervously with a shy smile "Well… I can't say it was normal, that's for sure" she chuckled again and looked at him "That girl with me, the blonde with the glasses, she tossed me when I got behind her out of some reflex to something I did, I just think it was because I was behind her. Then, as an apology when we noted how late we were she said she'd help me arrive earlier… by jumping over the river. The rest you already know it"

Naruto laughed "Hahahahaha! Oh my… I feel for you! Hehehehe!" he laughed, feeling sorry for the girl but it was too much for him not to laugh. Seeing her ashamed face he tried hard to knock it down "S-Sorry, hehehe, but you gotta admit it is pretty funny"

"Well, I should be the one to say I'm sorry" both turned to see the blonde girl they had been speaking about, who looked ashamed at her actions "I just spoke to the sensei and told him I'd gladly take my punishment with you two, since not only did I arrive late but got you two in this mess"

Both smiled at her sincere words and the brunette spoke with a smile "That's ok, at least nothing bad happened" she said truthfully "By the way, my name's Shirahama Kiyomi"

The blonde girl smiled "Furinji Miu"

Her fellow blond smirked "Uzumaki Naruto, and it's a pleasure to meet you two" he said with a charming smile, getting blushes from the girls.

_Present Owl chuckled in pride "I knew those lessons about how to treat the ladies would pay off"_

Later that day, the trio was talking a bit about their likes, dislikes and anything that came out of the blue.

"… and it really stinks!" Kiyomi said with a chuckle that the other two shared… and then her face went pale as she looked at the person before them "Nijima…" she said, obvious dislike to the alien- err, persons he was talking about in her tone.

A guy about their age with a mop dark green haircut, an evil alien like face and long pointy elf ears appeared. He was a bit tall for his age, scrawny and had the most evil look on his face. He also wore the full uniform and was looking intently at a small palm top in his hands. He then looked at them, the moment he saw the girls he had a large smile… but when he saw Naruto his eyes widened in fear.

"U-U-U-U-UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the alien boy shouted, pointing an accusing, trembling, fearful finger at the blond.

The blond raised a brow "Do I know you?"

Nijima, as identified by Kiyomi, shook his head furiously "N-No, sir! I just know of you and your fame! Please don't hurt me!"

Naruto face-palmed "**Ah, humans and their rumors… so exaggerated and bringing nothing but chaos to one's life, no matter where you are**" he heard Kurama say a bit angrily. The blond decided to put the alien guy at ease "Listen, I don't know what you may have heard of me, but… he's gone?" he suddenly asked, as what seemed like an after-image of the guy blurred out of existence "Damn… he's fast…"

"Um, Naruto-san" Miu quipped and then pointed to their feet… where Nijima was bowing with his head touching the ground.

"Weird…" he blond mumbled before walking away from the alien… until:

"Wait!" the alien shouted, now on Naruto's back, leaving said blond half-deaf from his left ear "You don't want to walk this way, trust me. You should run… well, at least the girls, you on the other hand, Naruto may have a chance" he said, now with a sickening grin that unnerved the blond, making an alarm of 'Danger, Uzumaki Naruto! Danger!' go off in his head.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

The blond and the girls turned to see a large guy, muscled like a bull and with short brown hair, wearing a karate gi with a white belt, looking down on Naruto with a grin on his face "But if it ain't none other than the Brawling Kitsune"

Naruto gave a snort of disapproval to that nickname "I really hate it when people call me that; it always means they want something from me"

The large teen nodded "The name's Daimonji, and I know for a fact that cutie behind you is trying to join our club…. I just came to welcome her" he said with a smile too sickening to be seen as nothing but bad intentions. The blond tightened his fists as he noted Kiyomi looking worried.

In her head, the poor brunette was already going through the worst case scenarios '_Oh no… not again… I just want… to be strong, that's all, but why are there so many guys who act… like this?_' she knew Nijima because he had once tried to hit on her, only for her to reject him with a kick to his crotch.

However, her tall blond friend gave the large teen a challenging look "What are you going to do to her?" he asked seriously, daring him to say something stupid.

Daimonji however just grinned "It doesn't matter what you do, I came here looking for you in order to fight you. If I beat the legendary Brawling Kitsune, the street brawler mentioned to be a demon in human flesh, then I can guarantee my stay in the karate club as their ace member"

Naruto face-palmed '_Typical, another guy after my title, can't they get original_'

Nijima suddenly snuck behind the blond, his palm top in hand "Listen, pal, I have to warn you about this dude. Even without training he sent two guys to the hospital already, terrifying them to the point they changed schools. You should be careful, even with your reputation as a demonic fighter I do know you at least leave your enemies able to stand, but this guy doesn't hold back his punches"

Naruto waved the alien off "Nothing new about him or all the other guys I've faced" the blond said as he stood before the enormous teen, hands on his pockets as Daimonji cracked his knuckles with an evil look on his face.

"Hehehe, but I bet none of them had all of my muscles" the large teen chuckled in pride "With my strength I can easily enter the karate club and beat anyone in my path"

Kiyomi shivered, a far off look in her eyes at those words, no doubt bringing back painful memories, noting that made the foxy blond give Daimonji an icy glare "Suppose I wasn't here. What would you have done to Ki-chan?" he asked, said girl now looking at him a bit shocked at how friendly he was being with her by giving her that rather cute nickname.

The muscled teen chuckled darkly "Well, I said I'd 'welcome' her to the club. And I bet a girl like her would love to be around me, the newest top rookie in the club… ain't that right, guys?" he asked as suddenly two more guys in the same uniform as Daimonji blocked any retreat from behind.

Nijima instantly dashed to the nearest wall, pushing himself against it to avoid getting hit, the same as Kiyomi, who hadn't even been taught how to fight in any way. But Miu stood behind the blond, looking at him intently, awaiting to see what he could do. The alien then spoke to the blond "Naruto, these are all the guys applying for the karate club. Be careful, if what my information about those after your title is true then they are more than likely not very fond of you"

Naruto nodded to the alien and then clenched his fists and bared his teeth at the large teen before him "So, not man enough to try and do this for yourself? You're just like everyone else who I've fought, you think you command the world just because you can throw a punch without even thinking. Not that you're that smart to begin with"

Now that angered the large mass of muscles "I'll crush you!" he shouted while lunging at the blond, who had already taken his battle stance.

"Naruto!" he heard Nijima once again "Daimonji's got weak knees, aim for them!"

Naruto grinned at the advice as he saw the large fist fly at him. The blonde let himself fall backwards, using his arms to break the impact with the floor as his legs were midair, right before he used both feet to painfully kick Daimonji on his knees, feeling them crack from the impact as the gigantic teen screamed in pain.

The other two charged at Naruto thinking him being down would give them the advantage, they were wrong as the first to get near the blond fell to the ground when he spun on his back, using his legs to sweep the guy off his feet and the momentum to get back to his own feet. He then blocked a punch from the other guy with one arm, before using the other to punch him in the gut, with enough force to send him up a few feet, then repeatedly punch him in the face place and ending it by charging some chakra to his right fist, then deliver a powerful uppercut to the guy's chin.

Nijima and Kiyomi were shocked by Naruto's inhumane skills, and Miu, who looked at him in interest, was as shocked as the other two at seeing someone using such low level skills and simple techniques with such a great ability. Not only that, despite the moves being rather cheesy and things Miu herself wouldn't think of effective in a real fight of martial artists, the way Naruto used them… it was as if those cheesy, bad moves were actually good for something.

She was proved right when the guy Naruto swept got up and tried to kick the blond, only for the blond to grab unto the leg and drag him around, then send him crashing against a wall. Once the guy bounced from his crash the blond charged at him, then jumped high enough to deliver a knee strike to the guy's chin, making him do a forced back-flip and then hit the ground unconscious, and hard.

Daimonji, who was still on his cracked knees, looking at the now terrifying blond, began to whimper in fear "N-No… please, don't hurt me!" he cried, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Naruto looked to his friends, a careless look on his face as he asked "What do you guys say? After how he talked about Ki-chan I think he deserves a punishment"

And just like that, Naruto ran at Daimonji, a fist reeled back before being sent flying at the large teen's face… and then the muscular bully fainted, just the second when Naruto's fist stopped an inch from his face. The blond chuckled "Chicken…" and then turned to the others with a small smile "Sorry about that, but I had to stop them, sadly I'm not very good keeping my own strength in check"

"And that's something we should talk about"

Naruto cringed at the sound of a stern voice and turned around to see a bald teacher with large rectangular glasses glaring at him "Dentention!"

"Oh, come on!" Naruto snapped, then pointed at the knocked out cold enemies "They started it, I even have witnesses"

The teacher nodded "Yes, I know, but you still fought in the school, and while being self-defense you injured your fellow classmates. Don't worry though, Daimonji and these two will have a far worse punishment than yours" and with that he gave Naruto a piece of paper telling him where to go for his detention before walking off to look for help in order to get the three unconscious bullies to the nursery.

(Present)

"… and after that, I escaped, though I promised Ki-chan I'd meet her after her karate try-outs were over" Naruto finished.

Owl gave one long sigh while massaging his temples "So, you mean to tell me you've massacred students with your 'chakra' and then sneaked out of detention, huh?" he then hit his head against the table in clear despair and exasperation "I… I don't know what to do with ya, kid. All of this fighting… I hate violence, of course I can allow it when it is to protect someone, but you gotta hold back"

Naruto nodded "I know, and that's why I'm trying to look for a good dojo to learn how to fight better"

"Better?" Owl asked as he got his head up with a raised eyebrow "You can carry large containers of iron without breaking a sweat thanks to your juice, what do you need to learn how to massacre someone better for?"

Naruto shook his head "No, I don't mean about fighting like that, but more to know how to use my strength better and maybe that way keep it under control… I mean, I am too strong for the most defensive of martial arts… and even if I try to go on the defensive there's just this in me around my inner self… burning my blood with some need to fight, o be better, to be number one"

Owl's eyebrow went a bit further up, but then he sighed and rubbed his temples yet again "Ok… *Sigh* I am not grounding you, BUT only because you helped two girls, ok? If it were you fighting just for the kicks you'd never see a ramen bowl in your life, that I promise, chakra or not"

However, a defying grin appeared on the blond boy's face "Care to show me how you'd do that, old man?"

Owl, rather than being angry, just grinned "Hey, hey, despite me looking like my twenties I'm just forty two"

Naruto chuckled as he stood up, same as Owl "What is it? Didn't you hear me well, gramps?"

The two chuckled before walking out of the store to the back alley, where concrete walls and floor decorated the place as well as trash cans and stray cats. Owl wasn't just a simple shop owner, he was the one who had discovered Naruto's style was definitely not self-defense. How did he know that? Well, he was rather good at fighting himself, being skilled in the most defensive style of the martial arts.

Naruto stood in his standard stance, Owl copying it, though instead of having his hands in loose fists like any normal fighter, he had them opened as if they were swords.

It was a rather bizarre sight of a man dressed as a chef against a boy who by his appearance seemed to have come straight out of a manga stripe.

However, Owl's style of fighting was very unusual since not my opted for only counters with no strength at all, but he was good at his martial art: Aikido.

Never one to take the affirmation to fight lightly especially since he had been the one to issue the unspoken challenge, Naruto went right at Owl since he couldn't move as freely in this place as he wanted to confuse him. This left the only other options to flat out put him down or knock him out.

He didn't expect the chef to dash away from his first punch though.

Nor did he particularly expect the tall german to grab his arm and drag him easily by using the blond boy's momentum to easily throw him away into a wall. Naruto countered that by jumping and kicking the wall, flying at the tall man.

The man was nimble and very dangerous due to his style allowing him to break bones without brute force. Naruto only fought a dozen or so people a day that he would readily register as weak, but from sheer reaction and a lot of past fights he'd say that Owl would have to be added to the list of the dangerous people. So the blond had to kick it up a notch.

Putting his fingers into a cross formation made Owl widen his eyes "Shadow Clone Technique!" he yelled that certain trick his friend Kurama happily taught him after their first fight with Owl - right when Naruto was just five years old - ended in defeat.

Instead of just one Naruto, Oswald was now forced to fight four of them. The four Naruto's and the tall man began engaging in a furious flurry of punches and kicks, trading back and forth as Owl found it difficult to move since the Naruto's were fast and strong, sending heavy vibrations of pain through his body with each hit. Whenever Wilhelm would try to counter one clone it would move away and another would attack him and he would have to contort his body and use his full range of mobility due to his height and longer legs to avoid corresponding attacks from the other three that knew how to coordinate their movements.

"Of all the tricks that fox had to teach you…" Owl groaned as he stepped back, rubbing his sore arms.

"Well, I am more into beating people than defending myself" the blond and his clones chuckled and charged again.

Naruto, or his clones, landed the first significant strike of the fight as when Owl found one of his attempts to twist one of the arms useless by that Naruto disappearing in a cloud of smoke, then came another one who got him in the body with a punch that doubled him over, the other two Naruto's retaliating in kind as they somersaulted at the german cook and landed axe kicks on his head and shoulder, knocking him right to the ground as they dispelled and revealed that the Naruto who had originally punched him was the real one and he had been fighting the cook himself all along.

Owl looked on stunned from the hard, cold floor. He had been in awe of the kid's combat prowess ever since he tried to teach him his fighting style, which allowed him to fight evenly against four opponents at once, but Naruto had been all four of those opponents at once and it was obvious his style was offensive, not defensive. That was a whole different league of fighting that he wasn't prepared to counter even after having some experience fighting the kid and his clones.

Naruto speaking brought him back to the present "Out of breath?"

Owl chuckled "Well, I never had a good stamina… but still" he then stood up off of the ground and got back into her stance, "I'll admit that you're… rather interesting. I've never seen any tricks like those before" Naruto grinned at his tutor from the compliment, but just like that, the cook tried to turn the tables and went back in on his protégé "But it's not even close to being over yet though! Chew on this!" In a show of blinding speed, Owl dashed forward for a pointed elbow smash intended to crack sternums.

Aikido may be all defense, but all men can throw a punch.

The german had to have some hawk in him because now that it was one-on-one again his pace seemed to quicken further from just that one move. Naruto blocked the attack with his forearms and could swear the tall man almost broke one of them before he had to block one of the punches and tried to trap an arm. He yanked the tall man in, but ate a fast trio of chops to the forehead for his trouble that shook him up. Thank goodness for his thick skull being used to that attack. But that was only the beginning of Owl's offensive attack.

A tight grip on the blond fighter's arm told Naruto bad news as his limb was twisted before being dragged to the ground and have his arm in a special lock, which with a little pressure made the blond feel it crack "Cry Uncle!" the german said before lifting Naruto off of the ground, the tall cook wasted no time in setting up his next attack as he threw the blond at a wall, jumping directly at Naruto with his arms up as if they were swords "Steel Owl Wing!" the man cried his personal move's name.

The cook smashed Naruto down to the ground hard, hitting him on the neck and with enough authority to get a crack out of a few of the bricks on the wall the blond had crashed into, and he even heard the air easily whoosh out of the kid's body from the strike.

Owl wiped his forehead as he stood over Naruto "Looks like you won't make it to meet that Ki-chan of yours" he said, looking at the downed Naruto's face, only for his words to register as the foxy fighter's eyes managed to pop wide open. The cook let out a small scream of shock and fear as Naruto pulled his legs inward toward his chest and kipped up to his feet before cracking his neck and giving his tutor a dry look, who asked in shock "How in the world did you stand back up from that?"

"I… don't know" Naruto mumbled before seeing how close the cook still was to him, in shock that he got up from one of his mentor's strongest attacks.

Naruto made the cross seal and in a puff of smoke Owl was surrounded by several clones that all moved in to kick him into the air from all sides, "U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" The original Naruto sprang off of the back of one of his clones to jump into the air over Owl where he proceeded to finish the combination and kick the tall man to the ground, "Naruto Combo!"

Owl hit the ground face down while Naruto backed off and poked at his own bruises "Ok…" the barely conscious man began "You… win this one…" and with that, Owl went straight to Snores-ville.

XXXXXX

Naruto, as promised, had arrived to pick up the brunette from her first karate class… though what he saw sickened him.

Kiyomi was sobbing on the ground, cleaning it up with a damp cloth as some of her tears mixed in. All around her, several guys with the karate gi and black belts looked at her with smiles, also eyeing how her ample breasts looked in that gi.

"And you call that technique?" asked one of them with a smug look and faked anger.

"You're too slow, at this pace we might need to think of a better test for you to enter the club" another said with a large grin while looking at her breasts.

Kiyomi nothing where their eyes had been this whole time blushed horribly, but what she did next sickened the blond to whole new levels, she just kept on cleaning the floor! She was ignoring those awful words that insulted her as a woman and a human being by those perverted sexist bastards!

"Hey, Ki-chan, you're gonna need a mop"

*WHAM!*

Before the black belts could respond one of them had been sucker-punched face-first into a wall with enough raw power to be struck in it, the lower half of his body on one side of the wall and the other having his dizzy upper self out of the gym. The black belts charged at once, but Naruto was finally angry!

It was hard to keep the chakra from glowing in his hands, so he blew up some steam by delivering explosive punches to any of the black belts who had been treating Kiyomi like crap. The first one attempted to punch Naruto, only for the foxy blond to grab the arm and lift the guy over his shoulders before running to a wall, slamming the guy's head into it just before throwing the guy to the ground. Once on the floor Naruto jumped with his right elbow up, and then brought it painfully down on the so called martial artist's back, cracking some bones.

And this kind of brutal spectacle was what Kiyomi witnessed with her tear filled eyes as Naruto went all out after seeing how she had suffered… it made her feel warm inside that maybe there really existed a real man who wouldn't take advantage of her weak self just for her looks.

Once Naruto was done, and over half of the black belts needed to go to the emergency room while the other needed a full body cast, the blond walked to the brunette and helped her up, even offering her a handkerchief so she could finally dry those tears off.

"Come on, Ki-chan, I'll walk you home and keep any bastard away from you, ok?" he asked and the girl nodded, just after finally being done with drying her tears of shame, humiliation and mental defeat.

But, the blond young man's warm and strong arm pulling her in close to him in a comforting embrace made the warmth in her chest increase as heat got to her cheeks… she felt so good right now, safe, even happy regardless of how the sexist jerks of the club treated her. She snuggled close to him, letting out a few tears which were still there on his shirt but he didn't mind, she needed to let it all out and he wouldn't mind.

XXXXXX

Later, already nighttime, both Kiyomi and Naruto walked side by side, the girl snuggling to the arm he had lent her for comfort while he kept both hands on his pockets and accompanied her, her and the awkward silence that had stayed with them since he beat the crap out of the perverted black belts.

The blond sighed heavily before turning to Kiyomi and finally asking "What happened to you?"

Kiyomi sighed sadly and gripped his arm tighter, not noting she was pressing her impressive bosom into it but he shrugged it off and tried his best to ignore it, this girl's happiness was more important: "They… they treated me like everyone else" the questioning look he gave her made her elaborate "They saw me… as weak… and I've always been weak"

"Buncha pansies" the blond said, not trying to hide his disgust "I hate that kind of persons, why do they need to fight? They just think punching someone weaker or making someone feel pain makes them better. In my opinion, they should think twice what to do with all of that power"

Kiyomi stared at him wide-eyed at his words, he said them so laidback and calmly regardless of the disgust, so she asked "What's it feel like?"

"Huh?" the blond said with a raised brow.

"To be strong, what's it feel like?" the busty brunette asked again.

Naruto scratched the back of his head deep in thought, then shrugged "I don't know, I don't think of myself differently of others" "**Yet you have me, a powerful demonic fox spirit in your gut**" "Although there are sides of me that are not normal I just want to… well, for as weird as it sounds I think that what I want is some true respect, but not to me but to all others. It sickens me when people like those guys I pummeled think they can bring others down, I'd like to see everyone walking around in peace regardless of their strengths, being equals… that'd be a nice world"

Kiyomi found herself smiling at his words "Yeah… and, do you promise not to laugh?"

"My lips are sealed, Ki-chan" he said with a smile.

Kiyomi giggled at her nickname, which was kinda cute if she had to admit it, and answered "My dream… is to be a heroine, someone to stop the bad guys from hurting others. I want to be strong, know wha it feels like and use that strength to make sure others don't hurt the people who don't want to fight"

Naruto gaped a bit, before smirking at her "Now, why would I laugh at that kind of dream? In my opinion, it's better than mine"

Kiyomi giggled again "But yours is so selfless, though, I feel like mine is more about me than anything else after hearing yours"

Naruto chuckled and allowed himself to boast "Well, I guess I am that awesome"

Kiyomi giggled and both walked with merry laughter, happy that the brunette had gotten over her bad experience… until finding an unusual sight they didn't want to see but that would forever change their lives.

It was Miu, standing in front of a fallen old man surrounded by thugs near a expensive car.

"What did you say? I dare you say it again!" one of the thugs barked out.

"Hurry up and apologize to the old man!" Miu repeated sternly, shocking both Naruto and Kiyomi at seeing the merry girl act that way.

"Miss hurry up and go, I'm fine..!" The old man pleaded Miu.

"Miss, you sure have a lot of guts" one of the thugs said.

Miu shrugged, "Why did you guys push down the old man?"

"Who told him to walk in the middle of the road? We only just pushed him to the side!" the thug replied with a grin.

"But you guys parked your big car in the middle of the road, that's annoying!" the girl responded, now sounding irritated.

"So what? You weaklings only deserve to walk on the side! That's nature of things, got it?" a thug with a chain stated. True to his words the bystanders just walked around, ignoring what was happening, making the two blondes and the brunette clench their fists.

"That's right, because we're strong, so we can do anything we want!" Another with a mustache stated "Just see yourself He gestured to the people that was purposely ignoring what was going on "All these guys are obeying our rules, right? You guys are all weaklings!"

"Cut the crap, and apologize!" Miu demanded as one of the thugs who approached her from behind.

"Dumb woman, what did you say? Looks like you don't really understand..."

"If you guys think that the weak will just always be weak...then you guys are definitely wrong..." said Naruto, now standing before the thugs, Kiyomi right at his side terrified as she may be she was actually clenching her fists, though while having little to no idea about fighting due to her bad experiences… she would be damned if she let her new friends get harmed by this kind of people! The kind of people who treated her badly!

"Brat, what did you say..." the thug asked as he approached Naruto while cracking his knuckles, before delivering a punch "I'm gonna make you eat those words, you cocky brat!"

Naruto saw the punch come at him, and decided to add some chakra to his arms after side-stepping the guy, dash behind him and grab him by his coat. With a swift swing the thug fell to the ground, but as he fell Naruto had managed to grab his arm, which he twisted painfully as if it were a lever, making the thug scream as he could feel his shoulders start to pop out of place. Then, using the same arm, twisting and bending it until it was like a chicken's wing, Naruto raised the thug and swung him once again, this time against the car, making him land face first against the passenger's window.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" The other two thugs shouted as they ran at the blond.

The thug with a mustache took out a knife "I'm going to mess you up real good for what you did to our car, boy"

But before he could do anything, Kiyomi, feeling herself desperate at being caught in all of this, ran at him, shocking the thug as she yelled at the top of her lungs in fear of what recklessness she was doing… before painfully planting the tip of her shoe in the man's crotch. The thug gave a low, high-pitched "Ow" before falling down, muttering in the same chipmunk like tone "Can't even…. Bend over…"

"You bitch!" yelled another thug as he charged at the shocked Kiyomi who stared in slight fear at what she had done. But Miu wouldn't let him touch her girl friend and launched herself off to the thug, using him as a step and crashed the heal of her shoe into the thug's nose, breaking it. Blood splattered all over the pavement.

_'Well shit..._' Naruto thought… those moves were surreal, and he was demonically powered up by an enormous fox.

Her glasses were gone, her hair was no longer in a braid and her demeanor had changed. This definitely wasn't the shy girl from before.

"YOU DARE YOU ME AS A STEP!" the thug cried as he lunged at her.

"AAH! MY FINGERS!" Another Thug cried out as he held up his badly mangled fingers. With impressive speed Miu used another thug as a step, kicking up the knife and flipping high into the air. After a series of flips she landed on all fours. Standing up she snatched the knife out of the air and stated "Now I'm mad!" She stated with a fierce expression.

_'So fast.._.' Kiyomi stood back as the blonde girl dispatched the rest of the thugs with ease. Miu dodged her opponents with ease and her hits were brutal. Both her and Naruto were brought out of their daze when she smiled at them.

"Thanks, for helping me!"

Both blinked, and then waved while awkwardly replying "Not a problem" this girl's demeanor had returned back to what it once was. This girl was definitely something.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Man, that was one long chapter, and trust me, coming up with these fights wasn't easy but I tried my best, hope you liked them!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, if I did you'd have seen a wisecracker in Kenichi's place

**XXXXXX**

A madhouse for dojo

This day just got weirder. Well, yesterday was very weird too even with Naruto's daily life of beating up punks, bullies and anyone who tried to attack him and/or get the title someone had the decency to give him in order for him to get pissed off at the challengers. Whoever's was responsible for the nickname would pay, but that's another story. Here and now, the blond could only raise a brow at the sight of Kiyomi practicing katas as she moved at a snail's pace.

He had left the girls alone after Kiyomi begged him to let her talk to his fellow blonde, said girl who had just beaten a gang of thugs as if she were flying like a feather was a bit intrigued about what her fellow busty girl could want. Turned out Kiyomi really, REALLY wanted to be strong, so she asked Miu for any sort of way to teach her how to defend herself, heck, she even quit the karate club after how those jerks treated her in order to find some good teachers, so she decided to try and learn for herself if necessary…

"…and thus, I taught Kiyomi-san this move, it will help her evade being attacked and it also has a secret to be used as an attack" the glass wearing girl said to her fellow but taller blond.

"Heh, never thought someone would take training so seriously… she's pretty determined" he said as he looked at Kiyomi with a smile, making her blush and look away in embarrassment in one of the cutest way a guy could ever see.

"W-Well, I know I'll be arriving late, I plan on learning this sooner than later, sadly I timed my way to the school from home a bit too late" the brunette said with a sigh before looking at the duo of blondes "But you should hurry up, don't worry about me and- wha…"

Soon Naruto stood beside her and started to copy her moves "What's the matter? I like training to kill some time, besides, I really wanna piss the teacher a bit for my detention yesterday" he said with a smirk as he copied Kiyomi as best he could, it took him a couple of tries but he started to move like her and at her same pace.

Miu giggled "You're right, sometimes it's good to train to take your mind off things" and soon she joined the two.

Kiyomi felt touched, very deeply touched '_So this is how it feels to have friends, huh?_' the brunette thought with a smile. Having her figure and shy behavior she was targeted by males and women, the first due to perverted goals with her, the latter due to jealousy of her figure and how she attracted guys. It was real hard for her to make friends without them having bad intentions due to her looks… but these two, for as ridiculously strong they were, how bizarre they could be and even with all the violence they could cause… they were her friends.

XXXXXX

Naruto worked a bit of a sweat he whipped off his forehead with his bandaged hands, fortunately it wasn't so great as to cause his shirt to be covered by sweat or clinging to his body… unlike Kiyomi, who had taken off her jacket and showed her curves rather well. He forced his eyes away, knowing how she disliked being seen in any perverted way due to previous bad experiences, heck he had saved her from one. And the girl, who noted how hard he was fighting looking at her sweaty chest with a nice shade of red on his cheeks smiled inwardly at this, it felt like an act of kindness to her being shown she was cared like this by a guy she had just met yesterday and that he were also goodhearted and even like a knight, protecting those who needed help.

That… and he ALSO beat some punks on his way here when they ogled the girls and attempted to lift Kiyomi's short, oh so very short skirt. Miu was also the target for this, but quickly stopped the hand and judo tossed the punk. Soon she and Naruto stood before a dozen or so of them punks as Kiyomi sweated nervously. They all looked like yakuza wannabes: large black coats over their pitch black school uniforms, and some carried wooden swords and they also had ridiculous hairstyles such as large, to the point of hilarity, toupees.

One of them approached the nervous girl with a sickening grin "Hey, what's a beauty like you doing with a guy like this?" he asked and was about to touch her, one arm reaching for her flesh… only for Kiyomi to disappear! "What!" the thug asked as he looked around… only to find the girl standing beside him with one arm swung out, using the momentum of the thug's stepping forward to grope her in order to make him fall backwards!

Kiyomi herself was also shocked "I-I just did it w-without thinking!" she cried in a hurry as she held up her hands defensively when noticing the other thugs looking angrily at her… until one of them came flying above her head, falling down unto the thugs and knocking them down like bowling pins. Kiyomi looked behind her to see a duo of smiling blondes… the male standing with one foot over the head of one of the heavily beaten thugs who had his nose bleeding and his toupee messed as hell. Miu stood by her fellow blond with a smile directed at the brunette, acting as if nothing had happened despite some of the thugs having her shoes imprinted on their faces.

"Not bad, Ki-chan!" the blond cheered with a grin.

"Really, you used the move perfectly! And even the trick I taught you with it, it was very good" Miu cheered too.

"F-Fast…" was all Kiyomi could mutter, making a reference at how fast those two had beaten the gang.

"What's that?" Naruto asked leaning closer to her to listen better.

"I-I mean…" Kiyomi began to sweat as the blond was rather close… before it hit her "We gotta get fast to the school!"

Soon the three looked at their watches, and noting the hour they sped off towards the school.

Now they had arrived, and doing so by the skin of their teeth, and this is where Naruto's trying to avoid looking like any perverted asshat would to the sweaty form of Kiyomi as he and Miu walked with her to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up and fortunately make sure she didn't smell badly while in class.

So here he was, leaning against the wall next to the door of the ladies' room with his arms crossed and awaiting for the girls to accompany them to their class. At least that's what he thought he'd be doing until a hand with pointy nails that could easily be mistaken as claws grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see none other than the alien boy Nijima.

"Ah, Naruto, just the person I was looking for" this caused said blond to arch a brow and then voice his thoughts.

"Why'd you be here, Nijima? I thought I scared the hell out of you" he admitted, for some reason having some pleasure in that… as if some sort of divine entity wanted to reward him for terrifying the evil alien.

"I came here to warn you" the alien said as he walked towards the blond "Your little show yesterday did get the attention of none other than Tsukuba, the karate club captain… and his higher-ups. This guy belongs to a dangerous group of several gangs joined together under the iron fist of Ragnarok. He might be one of the low tier there… but the fact they have their eye on you is something to be scared of"

Naruto face-palmed "Story of my life, thugs after me, thinking they're good because they can throw a punch" he then looked at the alien "But why share this info with me, as I said before, I thought I terrified you"

"Until I saw the kind of person you were" Nijima admitted as he took out his palm top and began to look at its data, before showing Naruto some images… of Naruto. Images of him battling thugs, punks and some yakuza hopeful… yeah, his infamous name was even known by the underground. Nijima smiled as he began to work with the data "At first you struck me as one of the regular people who'd simply attack anyone on his path if they looked badly at him, and sadly the way you left all those guys didn't make the rumors seem false" he said and Naruto massaged his temples, he needed to learn how to hold back.

"And what's your point?" the blond asked "I am here and I do what I gotta do, besides, all of those fights were-"

"Self-defense, right?" Nijima asked with a grin "With no witnesses save the thugs you beat to death and how they spoke of you being a monster… well, I am ashamed to say even as one of the members of the newspapers club my information wasn't good enough, but only because I still had to meet you" he put the palm top in his pants pocket and turned at the blond "After looking at Daimonji I thought he'd have the advantage due to him being so ruthless and leaving everyone he fought against worse than you do… but you, Uzumaki Naruto, are actually trying to hold back while fighting. You need no back-up, and don't use back-up because you don't want to fight but every time you want to have peace and quiet some moron challenges you. Not only that, but rather than a demon in human flesh… you're more of a guardian in demon flesh, you protected Kiyomi even if you fought like a demon, you're actually sort of a heroic and demonic man"

"**Well, that's original**" the fox said "**But I'd still be wary of this guy… he's evil, pure evil, I can swear it over my nine tails and all of my power**" Naruto mentally nodded, he too felt that Nijima was evil… well, more like twisted. He wasn't a fighter but still, the way his mind seemed to work was something to be feared.

"Ah, Naruto-san, thanks for waiting for us" Miu said as she and a refreshed Kiyomi got out of the bathroom.

Nijima smiled as he approached Miu "Ah, Furinji Miu! Already in the try-outs for the gymnastics club, very high grades, and also it seems now that you're good friends with Kiyomi and Naruto. You're a rather interesting one" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder "Now, as a member of the newspaper club I'd like to make an interview with you and ask about your three sizes and- What happened to the ceiling?"

*WHAM!*

Miu had instantly swung Nijima over her head and into the floor, leaving him half-conscious. Naruto felt the urge to shout 'Atta girl' but suppressed it as he looked at the now worried Miu, though Kiyomi seemed to share the blond boy's joy for seeing Nijima getting hurt… as if any and all divine beings were happy (No, not bashing Nijima, admit it, he is so evil that it WOULD happen like this).

"Oh no!" the spectacled blonde cried as she tried to help the semi-conscious alien "Are you alright? I didn't mean to… it's just that when someone gets behind me or tries to stop me I just throw them out of reflex" she said as she tried to shake the poor alien awake.

Nijima and the other two present could only think '_What kind of girl is this?_'

XXXXXX

Later that day, Naruto and Kiyomi were doing some small talk about things out of the blue or some of their thoughts about how Miu was… well, Miu. There was no way to describe her safe saying she held the power of a lioness inside the body of a small bird… a rather well-doted small bird too, Naruto added in his mind before mentally kicking his ass for thinking like that. He didn't want to be a pervert, and for once he was having a good time with real friends, so he tried to avoid the impure thoughts… though it wasn't easy when you were friends with two more than generously developed girls.

He could have had tried to have friends before, but him being thought as a foreigner due to his looks, then the fighting and also the rumors… well, it was hard. He may have made some friends as a kid, but that'd be a long time ago, and those so called friends ran away when his infamous nickname as one of the most dangerous brawlers in town started to spread… not that he could blame them with how many thugs tended to go after him.

Heck, Kiyomi had waited for him until he got out of detention, this time being there while in the club schedules, since he hadn't joined one yet, due to escaping the last and staying to avoid more visits to the place. It was a long wait but Kiyomi was soon standing before him with a smile, and it felt nice, something he didn't want to lose. That's what a friend feels like… or is what he felt something more? He wasn't sure, too much violence never helps when you think about relationships.

So now here they were, still talking about random stuff and also wondering what Miu ate for breakfast to be able to fight like that.

(Meanwhile – Rhythm Gymnastics)

Miu was in her class of Rhythm Gymnastics where her agility and flexibility was quickly making her popular in the class to the dismay of one sophomore: Takashima Chihiro. Miu, sitting in the window seal high above was currently looking out the window. The sun's warm glow shined upon her as she was lost in thought.

_'I wonder how Naruto-san and Kiyomi-san are doing_' She sighed _'Naruto is strong so I shouldn't really worry, but then again Kiyomi-san ...I know!'_ An idea popped in her head _'If_ _I quietly go to see what's going on it should be no problem_' Using her training she escaped out one of the windows and scaled the roof. Then using one of the Gymnastic ribbons she swung herself across a tree branch and landed on the window seal of the other building. Miu's eyes were delighted to see her two friends coming to get her, while Chihiro and the other girls looked at the flying girl in wonder and, only in the first's case, jealousy.

The technique she showed Kiyomi word on the basis of combining defense and attack, moving the body to the side, step one foot forward, and move the body to the side. Using the body to coil itself around the opponent and moving backwards will make that the attack. Seeing Kiyomi learning it and protecting herself with it made Miu feel glad that the brunette wouldn't have too many problems now… so why did she feel a bit angry at seeing her so close to the blond?

She shook that thought aside and went to meet them with a large smile. Naruto returned it with a wave "Yo, Miu-chan, how ya doing?" he asked as the girl approached him and the other beauty of the school, also managing to keep a straight poker face while looking at her directly on her own face and not the skin-tight leotard from her club… it didn't help the fabric was so thin and showing 'certain' spots but Miu either didn't notice it or plain ignored it.

"I've been having a good day, Naruto-san. How have you and Kiyomi-san been doing?" she asked politely, trying to get to know how much these two knew each other by now.

Naruto smiled and chuckled "Well, me and Kiyomi have just joined the Gardening club! I thought I should do something that didn't involve violence for once and since Ki-chan here's one of my friends like you, and also says she's quite good at gardening, I decided to give it a go and change the routine of fighting punks"

Miu managed to smile "Oh, that sounds interesting, I hope both of you have fun"

Kiyomi smiled too "Well, more than fun it is about relaxing and having peace and quiet. And since it helps me feel at peace I thought I could help Naruto to quit some fighting and enjoy something more peaceful"

Miu smiled a bit more "I see, then I hope you both enjoy it, it may be quite boring being closed in a place with nothing but plants"

Naruto smirked "Well, I just want to spend time with you both, at least that makes me feel at ease" both girls smiled some more, Naruto unaware that he had just stopped a fight by being the gentleman Owl taught him to be. Though both girls were still 'smiling' at each other… oh boy…

XXXXXX

And as the day continued, classes and chit-chat did too.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now..." One boy started to say to another.

"What?"

"Those girls, Kiyomi and Miu... don't Kiyomi look hot and Miu really cute?"

"You knew, too, Yoshi? I've kept that a secret for a while now"

"Moron, what kind of secret is that?"

"I'm not sure why, but they sure are hard to approach. I guess you can say they're on a totally different level...then I guess both have friends..."

"Hey, they're talking with someone! Hey isn't that the… Brawling… Ki… oh crap… we so don't have a chance"

(Meanwhile)

Class soon began in another place with the sound of cracking walnuts by one Tsukuba Saijo, 3rd year head of the Karate Club.

"Hey Tsukuba…" The teacher exclaimed "Be quiet when the lesson's on!" The third year continued regardless "I told you to quit making that sound!" The student didn't answer as he suddenly crushed the walnuts. The students kept their hands down and even the teacher broke out in a nervous sweat "If you understand, then that's that...Alright, let's continue..."

Not too long after Tsukuba kept on playing with a new set of walnuts; had it in for Naruto: '_If what I heard of him might be right about easily beating Daimonji he'll be a great addition to Ragnarok, but if I beat him and make him my underling… hehehe, they will be begging me to me at the top. But still, with the rumors I better have back-up_'

XXXXXX

Now that classes were over, and Naruto was walking with the girls home, he just had to ask what had been bugging him for a while: "Hey Miu, I've been wondering something. How did you get so strong? And for that matter where?"

"You have an interest of going there to learn other styles, don't you?" the girl asked as she had seen mixture of movements in the boy's fighting style and deduced that as being his reason.

Surprisingly for her, he shook his head "No… more like I want to know how to fight like that. Even if you were kind of brutal, something you have to admit by a regular person's standards…. You still managed to control your strength and just used enough of it to knock those guys out, not outright massacre them like I try to avoid"

Both girls stood speechless for a moment, to think he was holding back with how strong he was… well, trying to hold back. That simple idea was terrifying in some ways, but also awe-striking. If Naruto did manage to get that power under control… the possibilities for him were endless.

"The chances of you surviving if you go there is unlikely" Miu admitted, making Kiyomi feel very nervous.

The blond just smirked "I've always been ready for a good challenge!" he said, jabbing at the air…

"I-I'd like to join too" Kiyomi said, now making Miu REALLY worried, if Kiyomi was there… her chances were null, but the brunette had more to say "I wanna know what it feels like to be that strong… to truly feel it and finally defend myself, not in the way to beat people… but to feel safer and also to protect those who can't protect themselves… I want to help people who had bad experiences like me"

XXXXXX

Sunday came about as both Naruto and Kiyomi followed the map Miu made.

"Well… not what I expected" Naruto admitted as he found himself in front of a massive door.

"This must be the place" Kiyomi said nervously while looking at the imposing entrance while Naruto knocked on the door.

"Anyone in the-" instantly, the blond stepped back as the door swung open.

"What business brings you here, young ones?"

Naruto's eyes scaled up at the large and muscled old man with thick eyelashes, blond as his long hair, long beard and bushy eyebrows. Kiyomi stepped back from the towering figure of the old man, he was almost as tall as Owl, but made up for that in spades with being as built as a bull, and he wore a green robe which, due to his built, was skin tight, letting everyone know not to mess with this… human? Kyuubi began to wonder if his host had fallen into a world with supernatural beings.

Seeing they weren't answering, the old man spoke again "What brings you here, young ones? To our Ryozanpaku"

Moments later both Kiyomi and Naruto walked alongside the tall and very built elder, like a fucking tank old man as the blond finished elaborating why they were there while him and the busty brunette where looking in a bit of awe at the traditional japanese dojo.

"...since my days of youth, I've never lost a single fight!" the old man finished in response to one of Naruto's question.

"**Not many humans have the built of a raging bull, geezer. What would you expect of normal people to do but lose when going against someone like you?**" the fox said as his host suddenly remembered something else "Right...I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is Shirahama Kiyomi, and Furinji Miu recommended us to you!" he said as Kiyomi responded to her introduction with a polite bow.

The old man stroked his chin as he gauged both of the youngsters "You sure are a polite young lady, and you seem very confident, boy" he said and let out a chuckle. The man continued stroking his beard. "So it was Miu, wasn't it?" he said to himself as he urged the two to follow him "Very well, follow me" he said as he led Naruto and Kiyomi through another part of the temple as they walked along wooden boards.

"So, do you teach Martial Arts in this Dojo?" Kiyomi asked as the old man continued on, not even bothering to turn as he answered her question. Even casually speaking the elder man had a powerful voice that would unnerve a lesser person.

"Yes, we do teach martial arts" as this was said something caught Naruto and Kiyomi's eyes.

A rather tall and muscular man with tan skin, broomstick like haired that was tied with a rope and wearing boxing gloves and shorts was unleashing his fury on a punching bag with powerful blows that echoed throughout the area.

"Huh? Is that guy one of the disciples?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder aloud as a kick from the man sent the bag jolting in the air with a hectic jolt, making him and Kyuubi mentally add "**Is he even human?**"

"Ah, that man? That is Apachai Hopachai, a 28 year old Muay Thai expert"

Naruto nodded while Kiyomi looked nervously and a bit fearfully as the man continued pounding the sand out of the bag. Suddenly the man became more violent and both Kiyomi and Naruto let out a slight startled gasp as the man started kicking trees in half and breaking everything in his path.

"Hey!" the old man shouted "Cut it out, will ya!" he shouted at the fight crazed man who immediately stopped.

And in Naruto's mind that meant one of two things. Either that fighter really respected the old man or said man was in a way like Owl, someone who hid a lot of power and would not be afraid to use it to get a thing done, but for the greater good. The only one capable of stopping the blond was his tutor, who when getting serious was capable to even scare the young man. Either way, the blond and his brunette friend were led away as rocks and pieces of wood now littered the ground.

As they went to the main house, Naruto saw a door opened a little and looked in to see a beautiful woman with a katana. She had long raven hair with a slight green tint done up in the style of a pony-tail and was wearing a violet battle kimono with leaves decorating them and thigh high purple socks. The kimono ended just above her thighs and there were slits up to the side of her thighs and held together by a crimson tide. The katana she was drawing from her sash seemed to be tied together by a rope which nestled between her rather gigantic breasts which easily beat Kiyomi's and Miu's in size. She was also clutching the other end of her Katana with her other hand as she seemed to be concentrating on something.

Now while Naruto found Miu pretty cute and Kiyomi very attractive this woman was breathtaking.

Suddenly her violet eyes popped up and she stated. "I know… you are there" she said in a slow, paused tone as she drew her katana, making both Naruto, and Kiyomi who had walked to see what he was looking at, open their eyes in surprise. "Get out… Ma Kensei!" she cried as several objects, which included set up Katanas, were slashed in half "What business… do you have with me?" she asked, as she stabbed the floor with her Katana and finished as a small, elder Chinese man jumped out of the flooring.

Whoever he was he had a black round Charlie Chaplin hat and big mustache. He was wearing black pants, slippers, and a green Chinese Kung-fu coat with long sleeves.

"Eh, I was planning on just passing by, too!" he said as he had one hand rested on his hat the whole time to keep it from falling off.

Though before he could go the woman placed her katana to his throat "Wait a second...what sort of pictures… were you taking with that camera of yours?" she said while eyeing said device.

"Just..." he bolted "The scenery"

Not amused the woman pulled the rope and her outfit opened, revealing she wore fish-net underneath and pulled out two shuriken as she let them fly.

The man identified by her as Kensei easily caught the shuriken with his hands and even a third one with his teeth. When the man passed by a stray shuriken was sent flying after him, directly at the two guests, Naruto was in the way as he reached behind him without looking and caught the shuriken… just before it hit Kiyomi directly in her eyes, making the poor girl let out a startled cry of fear at her almost death experience.

"Looks like you've already have some training of some sorts" the old man commented, mildly impressed.

"Just used to this" the blond admitted as he threw the shuriken away, and then looked at Kiyomi "Ki-chan, you ok?"

The sound of her blond friend's voice woke her from her shock "Who was that woman?" she asked in a bit of awe at seeing her newest idol… that woman was strong, confident and had just made a pervert run from her, everything Kiyomi wanted to be. And Naruto couldn't help listen to the elder now, his curiosity peeking too.

"Kosaka Shigure, a child prodigy who specializes in weapons, if you need to learn to use a weapon she is the one. And the man was Ma Kensei, he knows all the Chinese martial arts, he is famed back in China"

"Okay in here is the karate teacher... he has a bad temper" the elder warned Naruto who nodded "Look here, Sakaki! I have something to tell you..."

They then came upon a tall man with a scar running diagonally across his face and black slicked back hair, cutting it in two perfect halves, wearing an opened leather coat, jeans and as built as the elder. And he was punching holes in straw mats that were hung up "What, a disciple? I don't train anyone! That's my motto!"

"Is that so?" the old man responded as he bemusedly stroked his left mustache hair.

"But if that geezer..." the man started as he grabbed a bottle of beer, and with a karate chop opened it before he drank the entire contents of the beer and then smashed it in his hand as shards along with the remains of the alcoholic drink fell to the ground "Does give me a disciple..." raising one hand up in the air and the other to his side he got into a fighting position. With inhuman speed the man placed several fist like holes into mats with ease "That person will die in 3 days!" he finished as he sent an intent gaze at Naruto.

Naruto didn't look intimidated, unlike poor Kiyomi who was now afraid of the man. The blond just voiced his thoughts "I'm pretty hard to kill, trust me" the blond said truthfully, no air of arrogance but the truth. Both the elder and the man noted that he was speaking sincerely, not boasting, which made them inwardly smirk.

"Cocky brat" was all the man said as he looked at him, pointing a finger to his built chest "The name's Sakaki Shio, the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sadly I have the infamous nickname of the Brawling Kitsune, and am known for that… I think, for beating some yakuza hopefuls"

"Yakuza?" asked a now shocked Kiyomi.

The blond nodded "Thus why I am used at sharp objects flying at my face"

Anything Kiyomi wanted to comment on the blond and the bizarre dojo was interrupted as another man entered the room. He had black hair too like Sakaki's but trimmed, was slim and fit unlike the elder and the other built fighters, wore traditional black hakama and white gi and had a cool, small mustache. "A disciple? How interesting. I am the fighting Philosopher, Akisame Koetsuji"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." the blond introduced himself again.

"Shirahama Kiyomi" the girl said with a bow, though stepping closer to Naruto for further her well-being in this bizarre place… he made her feel safe… and also warm inside.

When all the introductions were made Naruto and the brunette were led back to the main room and to their surprise both ran into Miu. They hadn't expected to meet her there at that moment.

"Hello Miu-san. What are you doing here?" asked the brunette with a smile and a bow, polite as ever.

"Oh right...I forgot to tell you two..." she trailed off with an embarrassed look. "This is my home and this is my grandfather" she said as she pointed to the old man.

Naruto had only one thing to say at that "Wow..." "**Kit, all I know is that whatever happens from here on now, things would be interesting**"

XXXXXX

Then, after paying a reduced price MUCH more modest than the first to join the dojo, both Naruto and Kiyomi were ready to train. Kiyomi had bought a gym bag with her and her white karate clothes, Naruto for his part just tossed his orange over-shirt aside and was in simple black pants and sleeveless undershirt.

Kiyomi had gone with Shigure, having a great admiration to the woman after how she scared the small perverted man, said Ma Kensei was now with Naruto, whose dislike of perverts was one of the reasons why he was sticking with the elder Chinese man in order to alert the girls if he approached them.

So now, here he was, sitting midair with some jars in his hands, gripping them with the strength of his fingers and also managing to do so in order to avoid the blades put on his armpits to stab him if he ever lowered his arms. Below his rear was one of those aromatic incenses to not only make sure he didn't sit but the smell was making him dizzy.

However, despite this, Kensei looked with interest in his eyes as the blond boy easily resisted this, and didn't even complain… he was just doing it. This was the initiation test for all who wanted to enter the Ryozanpaku. Its true purpose was to take out the weaklings who didn't have it in them, in either spirit or strength, to be in this dojo and take the serious martial arts that were taught here… yet this one boy was taking these lessons that could easily be called torture without complaining.

"You sure are a strange one, boy" Kensei said over the erotic magazine he was reading as he sat before Naruto "This would be the first time I see someone taking in all of the pain and not whining"

Naruto smirked "Actually, with how serious this is, I know I can't complain… this might actually be the dojo for me. So of course I am not stepping back, old man!"

"Those are some heavy words, can you carry them?" Akisame said as he stepped forward "How about it? Would you be interested in learning some Jujitsu?" he asked while stroking his mustache.

"Sure, I could use some movement, my legs were starting to feel tired" the blond admitted, not complaining but more like stating a fact… a sugar coated fact, his legs had long since fallen asleep but he still managed to force them to stay up so his behind wasn't cooked.

Noting how he stepped once free of the first part of his training made Akisame inwardly smile at the kid's strength '_Hoh, I know it's been about three hours training like that, yet even with his legs asleep he still stood up. Well then, let's see how he runs_'

Moments later Naruto gave Akisame, who was sitting on a wheel, a raised eyebrow as he motioned to the rope tying him to the wheel "It's to strengthen your legs, you wouldn't want them to go numb again, would you?" Akisame answered the unasked question with a chuckle, making Naruto nod as he prepared to run… until he saw Kiyomi, sweaty and with some bandages, stand beside him with Shigure… who was also sitting in a wheel which was tied to the brunette like Akisame's was to the blond.

"What happened to you, Ki-chan?" the blond asked concerned.

The brunette panted "I just… went through… all katas… while carrying… those…" she motioned to large weights that Shigure had brought with her for this training.

Akisame smirked to his younger fellow master "It seems I've inspired you"

"Just thought… it'd be good… to strengthen her legs…" Shigure responded while puffing her sizable breasts in pride. Naruto and Akisame managed to keep a straight face, the blond due to having played a lot of poker with his tutor with the price being going to eat whatever the winner wanted, so for his ramen of course he'd win. That, and thankfully Shigure had her arms crossed over her chest, if she were to remove them and let them see the fishnet… Naruto would have had to slap himself to look away.

Then the two ran off, carrying their senseis with all of their might. Kiyomi was winded but the blond saw she was putting all of her effort to keep up with him and Naruto, being his caring self, tried to keep a moderate pace for her to follow. Seeing this made Akisame put down the rope he would have used as a whip to make Naruto go faster… at least Kiyomi was trying very hard and Naruto was keeping a good pace, so it was still good.

Later that day, after practicing some simple moves with Akisame and Kensei, Naruto and Kiyomi walked out of the dojo. Naruto was tired, winded and covered with sweat as he slung his orange over-shirt over his shoulder. Kiyomi, back in her casual clothes, was barely standing on her own feet. Thankfully, Apachai made a wooden staff for her to use, making her smile at his kindness.

"You look terrible" Naruto chuckled as a joke.

Kiyomi sighed "And I feel that way…"

Miu walked to them "I told you guys it was harsh" then she looked at both with a smile "But Kiyomi-san, you were good for your first try with Shigure-san, you may even have a talent with weapons, though you'll need to keep it up, Shigure-san's very happy to finally have a disciple and wants to train you good"

Kiyomi cringed a bit in pain "Well, I can think of who I might have gotten my innate ability for weapons" '_Dad… am I glad I have your gens, I wouldn't have wanted to train with the other guys unless I was Naruto… or I might had if he accompanied me_' she thought with a small blush and a cute small smile.

Then Miu looked at Naruto with a wide, beaming smile "But you, Naruto-san, you were incredible! Not once did you complain or even flinch under all of what the masters taught you… they're really, REALLY happy and I can tell they'd love it if you keep training here!"

Naruto smiled "Well, I can tell I will, it felt good training here, I actually worked a sweat, and if I want to be strong I gotta love the pain, at least that's what Owl says"

"Owl?" both girls asked.

"My boss in my part-time job…" he said, before a thought crossed his mind "Say… would you girls like to eat something? My treat, I'm buying all you can eat due to Miu-chan's kindness for letting us in this awesome dojo and for Ki-chan's efforts to keep up with all of this training"

The girls smiled "Alright, though I'll have to be back here soon to make dinner" Miu commented.

"Ok, but I have to be home soon, so I can't take long" Kiyomi said… before blushing heavily "W-WHAT?"

Naruto, with a wide smile, and ignoring his aching muscles, easily lifted Kiyomi off her feet and carried her bridal style as Miu herself blushed too, wanting to be in Kiyomi's place "What?" the blond echoed with a chuckle "Can't let you walk with all the pain you're in, as a gentleman, and something Owl would say, I should try to help anyone who needs help, ladies, men, kids and elders alike. That and you're pretty beat up, you need to rest for a while"

Kiyomi blushed more as she looked in awe at the blond who was carrying her so tenderly and gently… she felt something melt inside her, and she loved it.

XXXXXX

If one were to ask the large german man what he'd expect from his protégé, he'd certainly leave walking in with a gorgeous beauty of a girl in his arms and another following him close by. He managed to keep his mouth shut after remembering the descriptions of the girls he helped some days ago and seeing the matching similarities. He wanted to bro-punch Naruto on the shoulder and shout aloud 'You sly fox, you!' but he didn't need to humiliate his blond friend, he was the kid's father figure and as such he didn't want the kid to feel shame.

So, he got out some of his best cups in the almost empty coffee shop. All clients had already left and now it was just him, the kid and the beauties with him, at this hour he usually closed, but for the boy he'd gladly keep the place open a few more minutes.

The group had a fine time eating sweets, pastries and drinking teas and any sort of drink typical of a café. Though Naruto felt a bit worried for his pocket as Miu half already eaten seven large chocolate ice creams and still had room in her belly for more. He just hoped Owl would give him some discount or let him put all of that in a tab or let him pay little by little. Fortunately for his wallet, but sadly for him, the time was short, or for him it felt too short, and the girls had to go back. He offered Kiyomi some company to help her get back at home, but her being carried here and the small rest and the good food made her feel better so she declined the offer, albeit reluctantly.

After the girls were gone the blond turned to look at his tutor, who had on a mile wide smile "So, I bet this dojo you went to was fun, huh?"

Naruto shrugged "Actually, I did train there, separated from them too, but I still had fun, it actually made me work a sweat"

Owl waved goodheartedly at the blond "Oh well, so long as you know how you spend your money, I won't be worried. What will worry me though is-"

"I'll pay you later!" Naruto blurted out, bowing to his tutor as he already feared hearing him say anything about the bill for this dinner with the girls.

Owl waved once again with his smile beaming "Nah, don't worry about it. Since it's the first time I see you bringing friends it'll be on the house, but any other time… well, they better bring their wallets because if they eat like that blonde one I'll be broke" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, but Owl still had a question, one Naruto didn't expect to hear:

"So, did you go to the Ryozanpaku?"

"How did you know?" asked the shocked blond.

Owl smirked "I may hate violence and fighting more than the average Joe, but I still am a martial artist and take it seriously… that, and if you heard Hayato-kun speaking about beating a tall german aikido user that was exactly me when younger" he added the last part while scratching the back of his head in shame.

"Hayato?" Naruto echoed. Owl mimed stroking a long beard and it clicked "Ooh… wait… sorry to sound offensive, but you don't seem the kind to be strong enough to hold your own against that guy, not even the other senseis in that dojo"

Owl smirked "Well, as I said before, I hate fighting so I try to avoid it and going all out. Regardless of our spars I still hate going all out. I tried to teach you my style so you might be able to control your strength, but knowing Hayato there already might be masters there who might be able to help you with that"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "So, how strong are you?"

Owl rested his chin in his palm, that hand's shoulder resting on the counter as he smiled "Wouldn't you like to know"

Naruto sighed, whenever the tall man said that phrase it meant not even Kami would get him to speak unless he felt like it. So, cracking his joints and walking to the counter, the blond waved to the brunette "Ok then, good night, I need a shower since I stink sky-high and a good nap"

Owl raised a hand to a rope hanging from the ceiling, pulling it down made a square on the ceiling move down and let a ladder fall down, which Naruto used to climb to his and Owl's home: the second floor of Owl's Café. To the left there was a modest living room with a green sofa and couch, a coffee table before a large screen plasma TV Naruto won in a ramen eating contest, he still remembered Owl's manly tears as he hugged the huge tube. To the right was a modest kitchen with everything needed and a table for two, and behind the kitchen was the bathroom, in front of it was Naruto's bedroom. Owl slept in the couch which was one of those that could be turned into beds, fortunately the store had large enough for someone his size.

So, after a quick bath and putting on a blue set of pajamas and nightcap, the blond went to sleep. His room was complete, it had a closet, a decent and very comfortable bed, a desk with a computer and a nightstand even with a cactus that Owl had named Mi-chan for some reason and which told Naruto to take care of, and the blond did since his tutor had been a very kind and giving person. That thought made him look at his fist, thanking Owl had been there as his tutor… Heck, the blond boy's bedroom used to be Owl's before the guy too him in as his protégé, he was a kind, giving man so he wanted to repay him by at least managing to keep his strength under control.

XXXXXX

The next day for Naruto was a blast in the school, sure classes were boring, but being with Miu and Kiyomi made up for it in spades. He never thought he'd love gardening as much as he did now if it weren't for Kiyomi, who also gave him some tips on how to take care of Mi-chan the Cactus. And when Miu asked for them to cheer for her in her Rhythm Gymnastics class was… well, certainly exciting, but fun too… the tight uniform made it hard for Naruto not to focus on some certain points in Miu's body, but his hate for perverts and Owl's classes in how to keep himself as a gentleman helped.

So now, here he was, ready to go home and with Miu at his side, both walking to meet with Kiyomi at the school's entrance once she finished taking care of some plants. Naruto finally managed to get to know Miu better, mostly because now that he knew her 'secret' of living in a dojo with bizarre martial artists made her more open to him. He liked how she was being so kind, and her trust in him was something he liked ot have, so of course he'll do anything to keep it.

"Come on, can I touch them?" she asked, eagerly reaching for his whiskered cheeks.

Seeing the sparks in her eyes and the dreamy smile got through all of Naruto's defenses as he let out a sigh of defeat, maybe this way he could ask her some questions "Ok"

"Thanks! Ah… so soft, and cute like a cat's!" the girl cheered as she began to pinch and poke the birthmarks on the blond fighter's cheeks.

He waited until she was done, which was quite a long time, before asking "Say, Miu-chan, why Rhythm Gymnastics? You're a very decent fighter, so why not join one of the martial arts clubs here?" he asked.

She giggled "Well, most 'dojos' in the world treat martial arts as a sport while the masters in Ryozanpaku treat them the traditional way"

"Well, when you say it like that… normal martial arts are pretty lame compared to what those guys put me and Ki-chan through" he admitted.

"Yeah, but whatever dojo you went through must have been rather decent to make you such a good fighter" she commented with a smile, wanting to satiate her need to know how he was this good.

Naruto waved at her "No dojo, just my tutor, though his style and my way of fighting don't miss so you could say my other dojo is Street Fighter"

Miu tilted her head to the side "Street Fighter? What kind of dojo is that?"

"It's a game, you know…" he then mimed jumping and throwing an uppercut… but Miu just tilted her head to the other side "Umm… so… how's it living in a dojo?" he asked as he noted she had no idea what he was talking about (You don't know what he's talking about then hit yourself).

"Well, for the most part of my life I traveled with my grandfather before we settled in the Ryozanpaku, living there is quite troublesome some times because I am the one to take care of the place, but fortunately the other masters pay for their stay so it's all good"

Naruto sweat-dropped a little '_Poor girl, in such a crazy dojo and having to take care of those old farts… they could show some appreciation_' "**Indeed**" he fox said with a nod, before Naruto noted something Miu said "Hey, you said you traveled with the elder, so does that mean you've been somewhere else rather than Japan?"

Miu nodded "Since my grandfather wanted to teach me how to be strong we traveled for a long time around the world as he taught me martial arts. It was fun… but still, I like it more here and now, having a more normal life and enjoying my time with you… and Kiyomi-chan!" she added the last name with too much speed, as if trying to think straight after remembering something, or rather noting she had said something that could be understood in another way… either way, Naruto didn't care.

He was a bit concerned for her, and the fox knew "**Come on, kit, if that geezer hadn't traveled with her, then Miu wouldn't be the strong friend you like. Trust me, sometimes it's better to be strong than to be surrounded by others, sometimes those others might be bad companies**" Naruto inwardly nodded… but still '_Kurama… she's been alone for a long time, not having a real first friend until meeting me and Ki-chan… remember you said you were my friend… well, you were the first to say that to me and I remember it as one of my happiest memories_'

The fox stood quiet in his cage, before snorting '_**Just like before we took on that masked freak… you're too kind, kit**_' he then spoke up "**Well, if she's valuable to you then keep her safe, just like that 'Ki-chan' of yours**" he added with a laugh, making fun of Naruto's way to refer to the brunette beauty.

But before Naruto could retort:

"Let me go!"

Both blondes recognized the voice: "Ki-chan/Kiyomi-san!"

They sped up to the entrance where the students were starting to gather around in a fearful crowd to the spectacle that easily angered Naruto: all of the karate team members and their captain, all in their uniforms, were holding a struggling Kiyomi. There were several of them, about a dozen, three of them keeping a hold of the poor brunette while giving her perverted looks. Suddenly Tsukuba stepped forward with a blank stare as he spoke aloud:

"Uzumaki Naruto! I know you must be around here, so if you want to see your girlfriend intact you better stand before me and hear my proposition!"

"I'm hearing, you bastard" Naruto said as he rolled his over-shirt's sleeves to secure them tightly on his elbows so he could move more freely without having to worry about them. Several of the students backed away from him, having heard the rumors behind his infamous name.

"Oh… so you're the infamous Brawling Kitsune… I was expecting someone tougher looking"

"And I didn't expect you to be the kind of slimy bastard to take hostages, let Ki-chan go. It's me you want to talk to, right?" the blond said as he cracked his knuckles, then his neck.

"Well, since you're here, we have no use for her" he snapped his fingers and his goons threw Kiyomi away, rather violently as she almost fell to the floor, but the katas she learned from Shigure allowed her to regain her footing and make some of the karate team members widen their eyes in surprise.

Tsukuba was the same '_they were supposed to throw her to the ground so that fox could get angry… but those moves, I thought she was a weakling, so where did she learn them?_'

He was brought out of his train of thought as he heard Naruto speaking "So, what's this proposition of yours?" he asked rather coldly while tightening the bandages on his hands.

Tsukuba smirked rather smugly '_Well, no matter whether he's angry or not_' "I came here to allow you to join Ragnarok and-"

"I refuse" were the blond fighter's simple words as he stood in a stance "If you think I'd join some group of thugs who'd use hostages and treat a lady the way you bastards did you're dead wrong"

Several people watching this looked on in interest at this with their own thoughts about the blond fighter's attitude.

A petite, medium A-cup girl with short brownish red hair, a green cap, a red shirt with short sleeves and 'Valkyrie' written in front, jeans without the right leg and two slits on the left leg's thigh and brown boots. She was feral looking, like a cat… and quite cute too with sharp, green feline eyes. She looked boringly at the fight, though with a slight glare at Tsukuba. This tomboyish yet beautiful girl was Kisara "Valkyrie" Nanjo.

'_That son of a bitch. Using a girl like that, I will teach him some manners whether that Naruto beats him or not… huh… those whiskers are like… a… cat's… cute!_'

On another side of the crowd a tall, brown spiky haired, muscular third year student with a pair of shades and a scar on his face stood beside a blue haired, ponytailed, dark skinned boy about his same age, wearing a blue jacket and slacks and with his left hand inside his pocket while chewing a random straw. They were Ukita "The Thrower" Kozo and Takeda "The Puncher" Ikki respectively.

The first spoke "The kid sure got balls, regardless of his title not many would take this many opponents"

The shorter boy chuckled "Heh, whether he wins or loses I'd love to take him one-on-one"

From a window of the theater club stood a lonely figure, a well endowed one. Blonde short hair with a long bang at the left side of her face, a cold stoic face that spoke of hidden anger, rather nicely shaped C-cups, a hourglass shaped body in a white gothic dress, elbow length black gloves and black thigh high socks with white high heeled shoes (a white and black wearing gothic maiden girl, fans you sure must be happy). This was Tanimoto Natsuki.

'_So this is who our leader wants in our group… strange, he seems like a buffoon yet I can tell he's strong. Well, Master Ma's training thus far hasn't disappointed me, I should easily beat him_'

Back in the school's entrance, Tsukuba's smug smirk turned even much smugger "Was hoping you'd say that, because if you don't join we'll force you to do so. Guys, get him! The one to beat him is the new vice-captain!"

"Yeah!" the thugs cheered as they ran at the blond.

"Miu-chan, stay back, they just chose to ruin me a good day" the blond sneered as he waited for them to get closer.

He was finally angry!

(Play Yakuza/Ryu ga Gotoku OST – Funk Goes On)

The first who attempted to punch the blond got his fist grabbed by the Brawling Kitsune, Naruto's angered fighting persona that appeared whenever someone pissed hi off. The tight grip made the thug let out a cry of pain that allowed Naruto to reel his right fist back and then backhand the thug with the swift movement and the strength of a chain whip. The thug stumbled back but the blond still had a tight grip on his fist, so he dragged said thug back and, this time reeling his head back, gave him a strong head-butt, but that wasn't enough, before the thug fell down Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders, straightened him up and reeled both his head and back this time, his right foot up too before he stomped hard on the thug's foot and used his body's weight and strength to give the thug a powerful head-butt that sent him flying with one shoe less for a good two or three yards back. After that the thug didn't step back up and his friends decided to keep their distance this time, now fearful of the blond.

Ukita saw this with interest "He may be strong but he seems like any a street brawler"

Takeda chuckled "That's because he's pissed"

Soon the crowd began to cheer for Naruto, seeing as he was fighting to get revenge on Kiyomi and that his speech of why not joining a gang of thugs made them see him as a hero instead of the infamous persona the Brawling Kitsune name gave him. Said blond started to like being admired, but it didn't matter now, he wanted to beat these guys to a pulp for what they did to Kiyomi. Said brunette was looking at him in awe and admiration, feeling a great warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest for seeing someone stand up to her like that, Miu felt a little jealous but didn't say a word, Kiyomi was her friend and she liked the brunette.

Seeing as the thugs were keeping their guards up and that Tsukuba was standing back, Naruto decided to charge at them and use that change of pace to his advantage with how they reacted, something his tutor taught him in the ways to counter some desperate move.

He ducked under the first punch before delivering a right hook to the thug's jaw, followed by a left and then another right hook, this time to the stomach. If one keeps in mind that Naruto's punches are as strong as a bear's it'd be no surprise to see the thug almost lose his lunch as he held his stomach with both hands, hunched over. From the corner of his eye the blond saw another thug running at him, so grabbing the one that was about to puke in a headlock and then in one swift motion drag him around, swinging the thug's body while using the momentum and his weight, to crash his head against the charging thug's with a nasty crack as the charging thug's nose was broken before he fell to the ground out cold. Naruto let go of the other thug's neck and he too fell down, out cold.

Kisara eyed him with a mischievous smirk "Good reflexes, maybe as fast as my kicks"

Kiyomi gaped "How did he see that guy coming? He was attacking from behind"

One thug came charging forward like a bull and grabbed the blond by the waist, intent on tackling him down for a beat-down. Seeing this coming the blond stopped the thug, skidding to a halt with minor effort before wrapping his arms around his neck and lifting up, choking the thug enough so that when he let the blond loose said foxy fighter easily lifted him up by his shoulders and then delivered a powerful pile-driver, this managing to knock the guy to Dreamland.

A second charging thug thought he could take the blond while he was on the ground, but Naruto rolled away from him and once at a safe distance he got into a hunched position on all fours, just before launching himself forward like a speeding bullet and ram his head into the thug's stomach, easily taking the wind out of him before the thug fell on the ground and the blond used the momentum of this attack to stand up. He then ran at the downed thug, who was still conscious and did a two handed stand by using his shoulders, before bringing his knee down unto the thug's face. This time the thug was unconscious.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow "Rather brutal, but he seems to get the job done"

Miu stared deep in thought '_Those moves… it's like he was taught by someone, maybe of master level, and then developed himself freely… just how strong can you get, Naruto-san?_'

The thugs instantly started to backpedal in fear "Oh, fuck this! There's no way that guy can be human!" one of them shouted before running off "No way this is worth being vice-capt-" he was suddenly shut up by Naruto, the blond who dashed in front of him in what seemed like an instant before backhanding the thug into unconsciousness.

"You already made a VERY bad decision taking Ki-chan as a hostage, don't think I'm letting you all get away from here without getting your asses kicked!" the blond roared as he summoned chakra to his legs in order to dash at his enemies, using the speed of his legs, his own weight moved to his fist and the strength of his now chakra powered punches to knock down all of the thugs one by one at incredible speeds as he seemed to disappear and reappear whenever one of them wanted to escape just for him to pop in front of them and easily force them to sleep with one punch.

The only one remaining thug that was standing was none other than the one who caused this, the fearful karate captain, "Tsukuba Saijo!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the captain "You better give it your all, because I'm not going to forgive you for using someone just to get me in a group of thugs!"

Tsukuba, desperate and without an idea of what to do, tried to do what the blond said and try his luck to end this terrifying foxy fighter. He ran at him "Go down, you damned demon!"

Somewhere, deep in Naruto's mind, snapped at the sound of that as he let himself fall back when Tsukuba tried to punch him in the face. He rolled on his back, drawing back his feet and with his hands on the ground, behind his head… before using them and with a strong chakra impulse he launched himself up-straight, both his feet landing on Tsukuba's face with enough force to break his nose and letting loose some teeth. The karate captain stumbled back and was about to fall, only to see Naruto appear before him right before forcing him up with a kick to his chin.

Tsukuba was barely standing, but Naruto easily held him with one hand on his shoulder, just before delivering a strong head-butt, breaking the karate captain's nose even more. Now a barely standing Tsukuba struggled to stay on his feet… just before:

*Slap!*

Naruto easily delivered a backhanded slap with his right hand to the leader thug before using the same hand to deliver a normal slap to the guy's face with the same chakra empowered strength and then came in good ol' Lefty to deliver the same backhanded slap and then a normal one. This time Tsukuba spun around, just before receiving another backhanded slap and another normal one who forced him to spin the other way. Then another combo from Lefty that made him spin a bit faster, so Naruto spun too, using his right hand to deliver another backhanded slap that spun Tsukuba even faster to the other way. Then Naruto changed directions with his spin and Lefty gave the last slap, this time stopping Tsukuba, whose knees were bended against each other, barely holding his weight.

Naruto then channeled more chakra to his right hand, holding it up in the air, sky-high as he had it opened… before delivering a powerful chop to Tsukuba's head! The strength was enough to make the now out cold karate captain's skull leave his face imprinted on the floor.

The blond crouched to the barely conscious Tsukuba and spoke aloud "Tell your 'Ragnarok' or whatever it's called that I am NOT joining them, understood?"

"Y-Yes… sir… sorry… for the-"

*Wham!*

"Shut it, that's for using my friend as bait" the blond said as he left Tsukuba on the ground, a right fist imprinted on the thug's face. He then looked around, teachers and students alike were looking at him with gaping mouths, quite shocked at what he had just done… his fighting as surreal and he did all that to protect a friend. He didn't know how to react, so he awkwardly waved at them.

"Umm… I won?" was all he could think to say, before the crowd exploded in cheers! It seemed that even the teachers saw nothing bad on Tsukuba being taught a lesson, and the fact he did it to protect a friend made him look like a hero before the students.

However, seven persons had their minds on the blond:

Ukita – _Dammit, he's strong and fast, he'd give me, Koga and Takeda a hard time_

Takeda – _Well, Uzumaki Naruto, I hope we can have a round sooner than later and I can show you why I am "The Puncher"_

Nijima – _Uzumaki Naruto, you may be the one to help me achieve my dreams of world conquest *Insert evil alien laughter*_

Natsuki – _Too much brute force and yet even when angered he was holding back… I will need more training_

Kisara – _Hoh, interesting, fighting this guy will be such a thrill after I give Tsukuba his punishment… and I wanna pet those whiskers!_

Miu – _If the masters hear of this or see him in action… Naruto-san, you better keep your strength up or else you might die with their training_

Kiyomi – _Awesome… how does it feel to be like you, Naruto-san? To be so strong… I… I will do my best!_

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Hope you guys liked it as much as I did because it took me quite a while to make this fighting scene, and I love it! Do expect some craziness and bonding with the masters the next chapter as well as a surprise for Kiyomi. Epic fights? Will try to keep them up!**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
